Allegra Goldstone
Allegra Iolite Goldstone is a 21-year-old Crystal and Music Elemental Hybrid and former Heiress of Krýstallo Records. She is the oldest daughter and child of Onyx and Cayleigh Goldstone (née Aaralyn) and the older sister of twins Rhapsody and Quintus Goldstone. She is currently in her final year at Monster University to get her Bachelor's Degree in Anthropology. She plans to further her education in getting a Master's Degree in archaeology. Biography Personality Allegra is a hard worker, especially toward her goal. She cares very much for her friends and family and always wants them to be taken care of before her. She often puts their well being before her own, both family and friends. She loves her family greatly is grateful that her parents are evening letting her go with her own dream. It's quite possible that they said no, which would have made her be Heiress. But, since she inherited little to no music powers from her mother, it didn't make sense to Allegra. She loves and cares for her younger siblings, and supports them with whatever they do. Allegra also likes being independant and not wanting to rely on her parents. Appearance Out of the Goldstone siblings, Allegra is the only one that takes after their father, Onyx. She has long glossy black hair, which she often keeps in a Greek hairstyle, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. Her most common outfits are casual, like Normie college clothing. History Allegra was born in Greece and is the oldest child of Onyx and Cayleigh. When she was about 14, the family moved to New Salem where her parents created Krýstallo Records. (More Coming) Abilities As a Crystal and Music Elemental Hybrid, Allegra has the potential to control both elements, but, in reality, she inherited mainly her father's crystal powers. She did, however, inherit a few music related things from her mother, Cayleigh. *'Crystal manipulation:' Allegra inherited Onyx's power to manipulate crystals and crystalline earthen material. **'Crystal generation:' Allegra can generate solid crystals from nothing. **'Crystal projection:' She can use crystals in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. **'Crystallokinetic constructs:' Allegra can create solid constructs out of crystal, such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers, and armor. **'Crystal mimicry:' Allegra can transform her body into solid crystal, which provides her with enhanced durability, strength and immunity. **'Electricity generation:' Allegra is able to generate electricity when heat and pressure are applied to her crystals. She can only utilize when working with Blaze. **'Gemstone manipulation:' Allegra is also able to shape, create, and generate gemstones. She often uses this to help earn money without having to ask her parents for help. *'Sound Immunity:' Allegra is physically immune to the effects of sound waves. That is unless she is using her crystals, which unfortunately will shatter against sound-based attacks. Skillset *'Combat training:' Not wanting Allegra to not be able to defend herself, Onyx hired sometime to teach her (and his other two children) how to defend themselves, with and without their powers. Knowing what Allegra wanted to do with her future, Onyx wanted to make sure she could defend herself. **'Crystallokinetic combat:' Allegra is proficient in utilizing her crystal powers with fighting. * Extensive knowledge about crystals: Allegra is extremely knowledgeable about crystals, including types and the different names. She has a vast collection she's gained over the years and treasures them proudly. * Musical instrument proficiency: As a Music Elemental hybrid, Allegra is very skilled in playing musical instruments. She still has the talent, she just doesn't do it anymore. When she did play, she was proficient in playing the violin. Relationships Family Father - Onyx Goldstone Mother - Cayleigh Goldstone Sister - Rhapsody Goldstone Brother - Quintus Goldstone Friends Zircon Blakely-Azhar Through Blaze, Allegra met Blaze's best friend Zircon. Pet Allegra is too busy to own a pet, but her girlfriend Blaze, let's her take care of and hang with her Phoenix, Fenix. Romance Allegra is openly bisexual and is out to her close friends and family, who all support her. Blaze Emberstone Trivia * Like her siblings, Allegra has a Musical and Crystal name. ** Her full name is Allegra Iolite Goldstone. *** Allegra is of Latin origin and means "Joyful, merry" and also is a Musical term. *** Iolite is the name of a gemstone and is also the gem variety of the mineral Cordierite. *** Goldstone is a type of gemstone. * Allegra's powers are based off Princess Diaspro from Winx Club who is known as the Fairy of Gems. Gallery Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elemental Category:Hybrid